memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Harrison (Lieutenant)
(2260s-2270s) | Hair Color = black | Eye Color = brown | Insignia = | }} Harrison was a 23rd century Human Starfleet crewperson serving aboard the Federation starship under the command of Captain James T. Kirk in the 2260s and 2270s. Service history Harrison served in relief positions in all three divisions, including operations division posts in security details and as a technician, the command division's navigator position, and sciences division duty working at bridge stations and as an orderly in the ship's sickbay. ( ; ) While serving as a medical technician in 2266, Harrison helped Doctor Leonard McCoy to restrain Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, who was ill with polywater intoxication. Harrison was working of samples in the medical laboratory when McCoy tried to check on his progress, but unfortunately, the intercom call was intercept by another intoxicated crewman who could not control a fit of laughter. ( ) Harrison served duty in the security division during several missions. On one occasion, Harrison responded to a security call in the ship's theater, where Kevin Riley was contemplating an attack against Kodos the Executioner, who was performing in a play under the stage name Anton Karidian. Harrison was caught off guard when Lenore Karidian, Kodos's daughter, took his phaser pistol and held the audience at gunpoint. It was with Harrison's weapon that she fired a stray shot that unintentionally killed her father. ( ) :Harrison's name was mentioned in "Space Seed" and "The Naked Time". Harrison is one of only a few Starfleet personnel to wear the colors of all three ''TOS-era divisions (sciences blue, operations red and command gold) in his various onscreen appearances.'' By 2267, Harrison had a full lieutenant's officer rank. Harrison was one of a number of personnel who were affected by the spores of Omicron Ceti III. When the entire ship's crew evacuated the Enterprise to commune with the spores, the ship used sonic disruptions to cause extreme irritation and drive the spores from the crew's bodies. Harrison was overcome by the effect and began brawling with another officer. ( ) In the 2270s, Harrison remained among Kirk's crew following the refit of the Enterprise. When the Enterprise staged a raid against a Romulan space station in orbit of Levaeri V in 2275, Harrison was one of the hundred-odd crewpeople chosen to participate. Harrison had to be helped along in the push through the station as he was injured early on in the fighting. ( |My Enemy, My Ally}}) Appendices Connections Background Played by regular stand-in Ron Veto, Harrison's name was mentioned in "Space Seed" and "The Naked Time". Harrison is one of only a few Starfleet personnel to wear the colors of all three TOS-era divisions (sciences blue, operations red and command gold) in his various onscreen appearances. Harrison's last chronological appearance in "My Enemy, My Ally" ended with an injury, which might have meant the end of his Starfleet career, or at least a period of recovery. External link * Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet command division personnel Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Starfleet operations division personnel Category:Starfleet medical personnel Category:Starfleet navigators Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Humans (23rd century)